I need you
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: A chase goes wrong. This is a JohnLock fanfiction :) I'm really really really bad in sumary


**Author :** AiméeMagnus1850

**Translated by:** Elysian III

**Title :** I Need You

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Pairing/ Genre :** Johnlock- Drama/Romance

**Summary :** A chase goes wrong

**Season :** After Season 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! So here is my first Johnlock! I hope you like it because I'm really scared of not living up to your ideals (I seriously freak out over your reactions, no lie ^^). I love this fandom, and this pairing is fabulous. I've spent a lot of time writing about them without success, but all of a sudden tonight I felt inspired. Wow, I hope my OS is decent enough and most of all, I hope it doesn't have too many flaws (I apologize in advance if it does ).

* * *

><p><strong>I Need You<strong>

A chase that led nowhere—except to a dead-end. Sherlock looked around wildly. Moriarty had been right in front of him, so close, so…alive. He hadn't believed his eyes. Though he had faked his own death, he couldn't understand how Moriarty could have done the same.

"There, Sherlock! Maybe he climbed down the fire escape!" John pointed.

Sherlock threw himself onto the rickety gangplank, too preoccupied by Moriarty to pay proper attention.

"Careful, Sherlock!" John shouted, but it was too late. The entire structure collapsed under the detective's weight. John saw the metal buckle, and his friend crashed to the ground. John clambered down the stairs to where Holmes lay, a small puddle of blood gathering around him. Driven by doctors' instinct, he checked his friend's pulse. He was alive. John got out his phone and called for help. After disconnecting, he took his friend's hand into his own.

"I need you, Sherlock. Your smell, your smile, your horrible personality. So don't let go, because I want you more than anything. I would never forgive you. Never. If you die, there'd be nothing left for me, not even life. If you die, I'd die. I'm nothing without you, just an empty shell without a soul. A machine without fuel. Why did you do this to me? Why did you come back into my life? Why am I so addicted to you? Tell me why! I couldn't survive if you left me. It's only been a month since Mary died; I couldn't live if you died too. I need you! Don't die!" he began to cry. "You're not allowed to die now, not like this! Just once, you're going to listen to me! Okay?"

Tears fell down John's face; his hand clutched Sherlock's, and his knees were wet with blood. As a doctor, he knew that there was little chance Sherlock would survive until the ambulance arrived, but he wanted to believe that shouting at him would somehow revive him. He wanted to believe that this was just another of Sherlock's tricks. He wanted to believe that members of Sherlock's homeless network were hidden right around the corner. He wanted to believe it. He wanted…

"Another miracle, Sherlock, please! Just one more, please! I beg you!"

Ambulance sirens resounded, still so far away. The wind whistled to the west. It was humid, and raindrops began to fall. The smell of death reached his nose as Sherlock's heart stopped beating. There was no such thing as miracles…

"Sherlock?" John called, shaking him. "No, Sherlock, stay with me. You can't do this to me!"

John began heart compressions and mouth-to-mouth, trying his best to keep his friend alive. He put his life, his love, his soul into the attempt. Sherlock Holmes would not die as long as John Watson tried to keep him alive. "Sherlock, I love you!" John whispered.

And yet, what if today, at last, there was such a thing as a miracle? Sherlock's heart regained its regular rhythm. He was alive.

At last, the ambulance arrived and the emergency personnel took over. John wiped his tears away and climbed into the van bringing Sherlock to the hospital.

…

John slept at Sherlock's bedside. For two full days, he stayed and watched over him, never leaving his side except for short breaks.

Sherlock opened his eyes. His eyesight was blurry and out-of-focus, but it wasn't hard to figure out whose blonde head slept on his arms.

John awoke and his face broke into a huge smile. Not knowing what to say and acting on sheer impulse, he met Sherlock in a kiss that was soon returned.

"If I could, I'd smack you right here, right now!" John stated, resting his forehead against Sherlock's. "But I'm too scared I'd hurt you."

Instead, John kissed him a second time, and then again, and then once more…

**The End**


End file.
